


Dammit, Cisco.

by warblerweisman



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cindy has no time for other people flirting with her dork, Cisco just loves dogs, Craig 1 2 3 4 and 5, Dexter the dog, Everyone thinks Cisco is just a good pure soul, F/M, Lisa plays to Cisco's weakness, Vibe approved good boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: Cisco just wants to save dogs. That's basically it.





	Dammit, Cisco.

“Uh, Cisco we could really use your help here!” Barry exasperated over the comms. No one knew where he was. By the tracker in his glasses, Iris was getting a signal that he was at the park, which was the exact same place that the meta was headed. She tried to get a hold of him on the comms. “Cisco the meta is coming your way. Do something!” 

“Aw what’s this little guy’s name?” Cisco asked with a grin, petting the german shepherd puppy. The girl walking the dog smiled. “His name’s Flash.” Cisco grinned. “Well I’m sure Barr...I mean The Flash will appreciate that.” He said, before paying any attention to his comms. “Sorry. Did you guys need something?” “Cisco dude the meta is coming your way! Why were you not paying the slightest bit of attention to the honest to god threat to your life?” Cisco bit his lip. It didn’t take him long to stop the random nut job of the week that was terrorizing the city. “First of all, just saved everyone. Second of all, I met a really cool dog.” Harry’s voice filled the comms. “Ramon, let Barry handle the meta. You get back to the lab. Now. You and I need to have a discussion.

In retrospect, Cisco should have known breaching back to the lab to get there quicker was a bad idea. He really should have known that Harry was going to yell at him, but he wasn’t expecting to get yelled at the second he stepped out of the breach. “Meeting a cool dog is no reason to just stop responding when your team needs you.” Cisco bit his lip, trying to come up with any reasoning for his argument. He pulled his phone out, pulling up the selfie he’d taken with Flash the puppy. Harry rolled his eyes. “That really doesn’t help your case, Ramon.” Cisco rolled his eyes. “Wow, you really aren’t gonna like the official Vibe instagram account then.” Harry’s eyebrows raised. “First of all, you say that like there’s any unofficial ones. Secondly, what the hell do you even put on it?” Cisco grinned and loaded up instagram on his phone. “I take selfies with the dogs I meet while I’m out doing superhero things, and declare them Vibe certified good boys, except that picture of Cynthia with my little mutt Dexter, who is in fact a Vibe certified Best Boy.” Harry just rolled his eyes. “Don’t let it happen again.” Cisco nodded and headed to go work on something. Harry couldn’t help his smile. Sometimes Cisco was just too good for his own good.

Barry couldn’t help his slight smile. It was how the two of them worked so well. He saved people by speeding them away, and Cisco leading all the dogs to safety via breach. Barry knew that Cisco cares about each and every dog in the city. He knew his best friend has a good pure heart no matter how many times he’s been hurt. It made Barry feel good to see his friend doing good.

He knew that Dexter hates it when he come home smelling like other dogs, but it didn’t stop Cisco from doing what he did. He smiled and pet the energetic little brown and white ball of fluff and energy. “Yeah buddy I’m home. Yes I know I smell like other dogs, but I was out doing good things. Promise.” He assured his dog. He smiled and sat down on the couch, getting comfortable. He'd just pulled out his phone to call in his usual order to his favorite Thai food place, when a breach opened in his living room, Cynthia stepping out of it. "Hey you." She said with a smile. Cisco smiled and quickly pulled his hair back. “Hey beautiful. How’s your day?” She smiled and sat in the place on the couch between Cisco and Dexter. “Oh you know, same old same old.” She kissed Cisco’s cheek. “But it’s looking up now that I’m here with my two favorite dorks.” Cisco smiled gently. “Lucky for you, I haven’t ordered dinner yet, so I can order dinner for two.” She smiled and was more focused on the dog. “You’re the best, Cisco.” She said, happily petting Dexter. Cisco nodded, and had to get up and look at the highlighted menu he kept on the fridge, so he knew what to order for the two of them. 

The next morning, Cindy had to leave not long after breakfast, much to Cisco’s dismay. He smiled and kissed her goodbye before she left, and he had to head to the lab. He smiled and sat down at his desk, working away on something on his laptop.

Everything was fairly quiet at STAR Labs, until Iris finally noticed something on the monitors. “Guys you’re not gonna believe who it is that's robbing the bank downtown.” Cisco glanced up. “Who is it?” Iris looked up. “Golden Glider.” Cisco bit his lip and went to grab his jacket and goggles. “I’ll handle Lisa. Barr, you hang back just in case this is a wave of the rogues attacking.” He murmured, and zipped up his jacket, before vibing there. 

“Lisa, you don’t wanna do this.” He called out, coming face to face with his ex-girlfriend, who was currently making her way out of the bank. She chuckled a little. “Aw, the little get up is cute Cisco, but you act like I don’t have a plan for this. I’m a Snart. GIve me some credit.” She said, sitting down the bag that she had. She opened the back of the getaway van that she had been planning on riding in. Opening the back revealed several puppies; a Lab, a Corgi, a Pomeranian, a Great Dane, and a Beagle. Cisco opened his mouth to respond, but quickly dropped to his knees, happily petting the puppies as they ran up to him. He was overwhelmed with happy licks from the group of happy boys. He quickly activated his comms. “Barr, she got me. I need backup.” He said softly. 

It seemed like Cindy knew he was in danger. She breached behind him. “Babe, I got the gut feeling you were in danger.” She saw her boyfriend, laying in the middle of the street, cuddling with a bunch of puppies. She was at a loss for words. She saw the woman loading bags of money into a van, and she immediately went into defense mode. “Guessing you’re who he’s here to stop?” Lisa glanced up. “And I’m guessing since you called him babe, that you’re Cisco’s new girlfriend?” She stuck out her hand. “Lisa Snart. His criminal ex.” She closed back up the back of the van. “Tell Francisco he can keep all of those dogs. Hartley named them all Craig for some reason.” 

Cisco did in fact end up taking all 5 Craigs home with him, before he realized between the 5 of them and Dexter, his apartment wasn’t enough space, but he made sure Craig 1, Craig 2, Craig 4, and Craig 5 got good homes. 

 

The next time Cindy stopped by his apartment, she found Cisco curled up on the couch with Craig 3, and Dexter. She smiled a little,and just joined in on the cuddle fest. “You’re such a soft, lovable dork.” She whispered happily.


End file.
